Nintendo's Gamer Girl
I am a gamer girl and I'm not gonna let anyone tell me otherwise. Others may disagree because I only play Nintendo games, but I never understood why. Either way, I wasn't gonna let anyone's opinion influence my own. Nothing is ever going to get in the way of my love for Nintendo. Nothing. I grew up surrounded by the world of Nintendo and I wouldn't want it any other way. When I was old enough to pick up a controller, my dad would let me play video games with him. At that time he only had the NES and the SNES which is all he had for a while, but it was a long enough time for me to get hooked. I never went outside to play and I would never talk to anyone unless it was about my experiences with Nintendo. All of the adventures I had with Mario, Kirby, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Megaman and many more. Exploring Castlevania, defeating bad guys. You couldn't get any of this in real life! How could anyone not want any of this? Whenever the thought of anyone passing this up would come to mind, I would get sad and even angry. Very angry. One time when I was six, I brought my Gameboy Color to school in my Pokemon backpack to play with at recess. I had a lot of games, but the one game I always wanted to play was my Pokémon Blue Version. When recess came around, I sat pretty far away from the playground so nobody would bug me and I played the Pokémon game I had loved so much. Shortly after, a girl walked up to me and asked me what I was doing. I told her I was playing Pokémon. She said that was the stupidest thing ever and asked if I wanted to play dolls. All of these thoughts started to run through my head. How could she call something so awesome stupid? Why is it stupid. How dare she call it stupid. Anger started to build up in me until I couldn't contain myself any more. I set the Gameboy down, stood up, and punched her right in the face. I punched her so hard, she got on her knees and curled up in a ball, holding her face. The anger grew stronger. I started kicking her until she was laying down on the ground and then I kicked her some more in her stomach. I kicked and kicked until I heard other kids yelling and the teacher snatched me up to make sure I wouldn't hurt the girl anymore. I was flailing in the teachers arms, I was so angry. How dare that girl make of of the one thing I loved more than anything. As I grew older, my love for Nintendo grew even stronger. There was nothing I loved more than my collection of Nintendo games and systems I have collected over the years. NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Gameboys, Wii, I even had a Game and Watch from my dad. Nothing could separate me and my love. Nothing. But as my love grew stronger. My anger grew stronger as well. I was just about to graduate high-school. I kept to myself because nobody really understood me. I'd just stare at the floor and admire my Super Mario shoes. I didn't need anyone. While I was at my locker I overheard someone talking to their friends about video games. I stopped and stared at the floor, listening to them carefully. I heard one friend talking about how he just completed Ocarina of Time: Master Quest and how he was going to get some new games. Another of the friends didn't sound so interested. Then I heard something that made me so angry, I clenched my fists until it felt like my palms would start to bleed. One of the friends said that most Nintendo games were crap and whoever likes Nintendo is not a real gamer. I couldn't take it. I couldn't contain the anger anymore. I stood there, staring at the floor wondering...why? If I played video games, then why am I not a gamer? It was all so confusing to me. I held a controller in my hand every day. But because my controller was a Nintendo controller, I wasn't a gamer? My confusion soon turned to rage. The bell rang and everyone was off to class. I looked up to realize that the boy went into his locker that was right next to where he was talking with his friends. He was looking through piles of paper in his locker. I looked around, nobody was in this hallway. There were people in the hallway that linked to the end of this one, but they were paying no attention. I reached into my backpack and took out the textbook I was carrying. I crept right up behind him and hit the back of his head with the textbook as hard as possible. He fell to his knees, I grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. I repeatedly stomped on his head until he was out cold on the floor. I stood there for a second and looked around. Nobody in sight. I picked up the boy's scrawny body and slung his arm over my shoulder to make it look like he had just injured his leg. I started to make my way down the hallway when i heard one of the classroom doors open. A teacher popped his head out of the door and asked what was going on. I told him the boy passed out and dropped his textbook so i was taking him to the nurse. He stepped out of the door and asked if I needed help, but I cut him off and told him everything was fine. I hurried down the hall and when I reached the end of the hallway, I heard the classroom door close. I made my way to the door of the school basement. It was hard to get the door opened without the boy falling over, but I had managed. I played the boy on his back at the top of the stairs so he would align with the steps. I pushed him with my foot so that he could tumble down the stairs while I made my way down behind him. When we reached the bottom, I thought to myself that he could wake up any minute now. I looked around the basement for ideas, but nothing was coming to mind. After a minute of thought, it hit me. I kneeled down and took the shoelaces off of my Super Mario shoes. One for his wrists and the other for his ankles. After tying him up, I reached into my backpack and grabbed my Gameboy Color along with a handful of games. Finally I was going to share my love with another that was missing out on the best thing that ever existed. I quickly texted my dad and told him I was going to be sleeping over a friends today and I won’t be home until tomorrow evening. The boy started to regain consciousness, I told him to relax and that we were going to be there for a while. Maybe he'd learn a thing or two from this experience. Like thinking twice before saying anything negative about Nintendo or else you'd make someone very...very angry Like I said before, no matter what games I played, I'm still a gamer girl. And I'm not gonna let anyone tell me otherwise.Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story